


Исследование, проведенное в ночных ужасах

by Everything_Is_Blue



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, PTSD Sherlock, Worried John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Is_Blue/pseuds/Everything_Is_Blue
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Исследование, проведенное в ночных ужасах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Night Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354039) by [Dovahlock221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221). 



1.

Душераздирающий крик, донесшийся из комнаты Шерлока, почти приводит к тому, что Джон роняет книгу, на которой отчаянно пытался сосредоточиться. Джон вскакивает, когда в тишине Бейкер стрит разразился очередной крик.

«Нет!».

Джон бесцеремонно бросает книгу на пол, срывается с места и проносится через кухню, а потом силой воли останавливается, чтобы не врезаться в дверь спальни.

Чутье подсказывает ему распахнуть дверь и быть готовым к борьбе с тем, кто заставил Шерлока кричать. Его пистолет наверху, но он решает не подниматься по лестнице за ним, чтобы не наделать шума.

Он понимает, что тратит слишком много времени на раздумья, поэтому осторожно открывает дверь, надеясь застать врасплох любого врага, если он есть. Окинув быстрым взглядом комнату, Джон не обнаруживает никакого беспорядка или чего-то _необычного_ , пока взгляд не падает на кровать Шерлока.

Шерлок укутывается в белую простыню, обхватывая руками свое дрожащее тело. Его лицо искажено болью, по нему стекают капельки пота. Он трясет головой туда-сюда, и, когда лунный свет падает на него из окна, Джон удивляется, увидев, что его глаза открыты. Взгляд расфокусированный, _испуганный_.

«Шерлок», — спокойно шепчет Джон. У него достаточно знаний о ночных кошмарах, чтобы понимать, что он не должен пытаться удержать Шерлока, если только он не попытается навредить себе. Но это не просто плохой сон. А что-то гораздо _хуже_.

Дрожь Шерлока ослабла, и теперь он начинает умолять: «Пожалуйста, остановись. Пожалуйста», — плачет Шерлок; дорожки слез текут по его щекам перед тем, как из горла вырывается еще один сдавленный вопль. От этого звука у Джона сжимается сердце.

Он сидит на краю кровати, держа безопасное расстояние между ними и наблюдая, как сонная артерия Шерлока быстро пульсирует под растянутой бледной кожей. «Шерлок, пожалуйста, послушай меня. Все, что, как тебе кажется, происходит с тобой, не реально. Я обещаю. Я здесь. С тобой», — Джон изо всех сил старается, чтобы нарастающая паника не проявилась в его голосе; он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал, будто что-то не так.

При звуке его голоса Шерлок поднимается, слабо размахивает руками и тяжело дышит, уставившись на него. «Сними их! — рычит Шерлок, пытаясь высвободить руки из плена. — Веревки!».

Джон рискует и протягивает руку к плечу, утихомиривая движения Шерлока.

Когда Джон тянется, чтобы "распутать" его, Шерлок вздрагивает и начинает рыдать. Это едва ли не самый ужасный звук, который Джон когда-либо слышал, поэтому у него кончается терпение. Он поворачивается, чтобы сесть рядом с ним и заключить в объятия; Шерлок мгновенно тает.

Джон шепчет тихую мантру «Ты в безопасности. Я здесь. Все хорошо», пока Шерлок не делает глубокий вдох, а его рыдания не превращаются в хныкающие всхлипы. Шерлок смотрит в угол комнаты, пока не поднимает взгляд и его распахнутые глаза с расширенными зрачками наконец не встречаются с глазами Джона.

«Привет! Ты здесь», — Джон улыбается, продолжая мягко поглаживать его руку и утирать слезы.

«Джон», — говорит Шерлок чуть громче шепота. «Он очень устал», — думает Джон и подавляет в себе ноющее желание спросить, чего тот так боялся. Шерлок вряд ли вспомнит, а сейчас самое важное – убедиться, что он чувствует себя в безопасности.

Осторожно обхватив руками Шерлока, Джон укладывается с ним на кровать.

«Джон?» — снова шепчет он, но, как только они ложатся поудобнее, а Джон просит его сделать глубокий вдох, Шерлок засыпает.

* * *

2.

Они не говорят о том, что произошло три месяца назад, когда Джон часами держал в руках дрожащего Шерлока. Сон не был важен в ту ночь. Не так важен, как убедиться, что с Шерлоком все в порядке. Поэтому Джон остался рядом. Держал Шерлока шесть часов и тридцать две минуты, пока ему слишком сильно не захотелось кофе и завтрака после бессонной ночи.

Он даже не уверен, что Шерлок помнит о том случае. Все нормализовалось.

Ну, насколько жизнь вообще может быть нормальной, когда ты разделяешь ее с Шерлоком Холмсом. Сейчас Джон исследует все о взрослых, страдающих ночными ужасами. Конечно, ему тоже приходилось сталкиваться с жуткими бессонными ночами, но он даже не думал, что существует разница между кошмарами и ночными ужасами.

Теперь он знает, что ночные ужасы не так часто встречаются у взрослых, и списывает это на то, что Шерлок отличается от других во всех возможных аспектах жизни. Ужасы могут быть результатом тревожных расстройств, наркомании или просто недосыпания. _«Похоже на правду»_ , — подумал Джон, вздыхая и закрывая ноутбук.

С той ночи Джон не может спокойно спать. Кажется, даже во сне беспокойство за Шерлока проникает в его разум. Первые несколько ночей он в страхе просыпался от каждого небольшого скрипа и был вынужден заставить свое измотанное сном тело встать с кровати, чтобы проверить Шерлока. Более-менее спокойный отдых наступил только после того, как он увидел его сидящим за микроскопом с привычно бледным лицом без гримасы боли. Убедившись, что с Шерлоком все в порядке, Джон заснул, как никогда прекрасно, хотя ему ничего не снилось.

Прошло больше времени, и Джон начал меньше беспокоиться. Он мягко отчитывал Шерлока по утрам, когда видел, что он так и занимается экспериментом с прошлой ночи. А в те дни, когда Шерлок спал, Джон готовил завтрак с чаем и старался изо всех сил, чтобы Шерлок съел все. В основном это не увенчивалось успехом, поэтому Джону приходилось учиться довольствоваться одним укусом тоста и наполовину выпитым чаем... _Иногда_.

Возможно, он был гиперзаботливым, но, по мнению самого Джона, его забота о Шерлоке выходила за рамки едва ли больше, чем обычно; а Шерлок если и замечал какие-то перемены, казалось, ему было не до разговоров об этом. Похоже, на самом деле он наслаждался заботой: наблюдал веселыми глазами за тем, как Джон суетился на кухне и кидал перед ним на стол тост, только чтобы Шерлок бросил этот кусок хлеба обратно, попав Джону прямо в голову.

Джон знал, что если начнет опекать Шерлока еще сильнее, то он станет подозрительнее. Но Джон не мог перестать волноваться, ведь даже с появлением гиперзаботы мало что изменилось: у Шерлока все еще были ужасные привычки, и страх перед повторением того, что случилось три месяца назад, навис над Джоном.

* * *

Это дело измотало их обоих. Сразу после того, как они прошли через парадную дверь, Джон схватил Шерлока за плечи и повел в спальню. Шерлок не сказал ни слова, когда Джон стянул с себя туфли и пальто, а потом усадил его на кровать. Из него все-таки вырвалась пара жалоб, когда Джон попросил его лечь, но как только голова Шерлока коснулась подушки, глаза сами закрылись.

Спустя два часа Джон все еще борется со стрессом и адреналином, переполняющими его тело. Телевизор включен, но громкость приглушена. Он откидывает голову на спинку дивана. Руки и ноги кажутся тяжелыми, тело – истощенным, но сон не наступает.

Дверь скрипит, и Джон вздрагивает, пытаясь заставить свой разум успокоиться. В тусклом свете телевизора Джон видит, как Шерлок врывается на кухню и останавливается перед плитой.

«Шерлок?» — в животе появляется чувство беспокойства, все тело в состоянии боевой готовности.

Шерлок стоит перед плитой, дрожащие руки изо всех сил пытаются схватить одну из ручек. Покрывающие лоб капельки пота блестят на свету.

«Шерлок, что ты делаешь?» — как можно мягче спрашивает Джон, пытаясь не выдать свою панику голосом. Шерлок морщится и еще агрессивнее хватается за ручки.

Наконец, он поворачивает одну, пока она не щелкает. Огонь ярко загорается, и Шерлок проводит над ним рукой.

«Он собирается сжечь меня, Джон», — шепчет Шерлок и весь дрожит. Он подносит руку слишком близко к пламени. Джон паникует и в его голове раздается сигнал тревоги: нужно срочно остановить этого лунатика!

Внезапно он оказывается рядом с Шерлоком, отрывает его бледную руку от огня и выключает конфорку. Шерлок приходит в себя и падает на пол; они оба стоят на коленях и горячо дышат друг другу в шею.

«Все в порядке, — Джон не знает, говорит он это ради Шерлока или пытается успокоить себя, ведь, если честно, он безумно испугался. — Я ему не позволю».

Некоторое время они так и сидят: Джон поднимает и опускает руки с каждым тяжелым вздохом Шерлока. Становится тихо, и на мгновение Джон начинает успокаиваться, но Шерлок все еще дрожит, поэтому он не может больше молчать. «Поговори со мной», — просит он.

Он даже не знает, до конца ли проснулся Шерлок, но ему нужно услышать его голос. Ему нужно хоть какое-то доказательство, что это не его собственный кошмар.

— Это был Мориарти. Он… Я должен остановить его. Должен…

— Ты остановишь, — шепчет Джон, нежно целуя Шерлока в макушку. — Мы остановим. Обещаю.

Через год Шерлок кончает и с Мориарти, и с собой.

* * *

3.

_Сербия._

_Пытки._

_Боль._

_Джон._

Это не ночной ужас. Это реальность. Сейчас Шерлок хотел бы хоть как-то заснуть. Но когда он наконец теряет сознание от боли, реальность все равно преследует его во сне.

* * *

4\. 

В следующий раз ему снится кошмар ночью после свадьбы.

Он не хочет этого. Не теперь. Не с тех пор, как Джон... Но вдруг шприц оказывается в его руке, вокруг которой обмотан ремень. Игла без разрешения скользит в руку, и он изо всех сил старается не давить на поршень; рука дрожит от усилия. Энергия покидает его, а большой палец падает все ниже и ниже. Вены горят, пока все тело не превращается в трясущееся желе. «Прости, Джон», — все, о чем он может думать.

_Мне так жаль._

Он сжимает руку вокруг пустого шприца, который мгновенно ломается и рассеивается в дым; этот дым плывет и кружится в воздухе спальни. Следуя дыму, взгляд Шерлока устремляется в пол. Там повсюду шприцы с наркотиком.

И теперь он не может дышать. Не может дышать. Не может дышать!

_Он должен выбраться!_

Внезапно он бежит к двери спальни, стекло под ним разбивается и ранит кожу. Он протягивает руку, чтобы схватиться за ручку двери, но как только он почти дотрагивается до ее, она исчезает.

Он кричит, по крайней мере, пытается, но с его губ не срывается ни звука; он не может сделать даже небольшой вдох.

Он молчит, крича внутри своего разума. Просит, умоляет Джона помочь ему. Спасти его. Дать ему вдохнуть. Он больше не может этого выносить, поэтому просто плывет по течению. Падает в бездну и ждет приземления на разбитое стекло. Но оно оказывается мягким. Его глаза открываются: он видит тихую, темную спальню.

Один.

Одиночество затапливает его грудную клетку; как во сне, так и сейчас он не может дышать. Ему нужен Джон.

Шерлок очень удивлен, когда ощущает, как по его щеке катятся слезы. Он чувствует удушье, но все равно пытается дышать, потому что хотя бы вдох кажется приятным. Поэтому он снова и снова прерывисто дышит и рыдает, закрыв лицо руками. Это похоже на смерть.

«Джон!» — вопит Шерлок; тело кажется невыносимо тяжелым, а разум продолжает кричать на него. Где Джон. Где Джон? _ГДЕ ДЖОН?_ И теперь, когда он может дышать, он кричит. Просит Джона прийти, и, слава богу, никого нет дома: иначе кто-нибудь услышал эти мученические рыдания, вырывающиеся из него. Но если бы их услышал Джон, он был бы не против. Ночи, когда Джон держал его на руках, возможно, были лучшими в его жизни. Он нуждается в Джоне.

«Джон!» — кричит он до оглушительного звона в ушах. Он пытается успокоить свое дыхание, чтобы услышать шаги, ответ, что угодно, но все глубже тонет в ощущении… Пустоты, одиночества. Джона здесь нет. Джона здесь больше не будет.

Шерлок, всхлипывая, перечисляет длинный список химических элементов в подушку, пока не засыпает.

* * *

5.

Шерлок борется.

С призраком.

С тенью человека.

Или с монстром. Он не может сказать точно. Ему кажется, он борется с этим привидением годами.

Он использует все свои силы, чтобы нанести последний удар, отказываясь сдаваться, но его слабо сжатый кулак едва поднимается, прежде чем снова безвольно падает.

В отчаянии он взглядом умоляет своего противника. Больше ничего не остается. Нет сил, чтобы бороться. Но когда он поднимает голову, у монстра наконец появляется лицо. Мэри.

Она толкает его на землю, и в ее руке появляется пистолет. Она нажимает на курок один, два, три раза. Он даже не чувствует попавших в него пуль, но, когда смотрит вниз, везде на его белой рубашке расцветает красный цвет. Ее кровожадный взгляд слишком тяжело выносить, поэтому он закрывает глаза и сдается.

Он лежит на кухонном полу; хотя из-за слез у него перед глазами стоит пелена, он все равно понимает, что рядом с ним лежат остатки двух разбитых чашек. Кровь капает с ладоней, и он сжимает руки в кулак. Как он сюда попал?

Чьи-то сильные руки обнимают его. Излучают тепло, окутывающее его изнутри. Они ослабляют его сжатый кулак. Он чувствует, как кто-то шепчет ему на ухо слова, ни одно из которых не откладывается в памяти. В объятиях тепло и безопасно. _Он мог бы остаться здесь навсегда_. Это все, чего он желал в Сербии. Поэтому он позволяет себе упасть, надеясь, что Джон поймает его.

Когда в ушах перестает звенеть, он слышит, как кто-то плачет, выкрикивая два имени.

Одно имя безумно боятся, а другое просят защитить. Это должен быть он. Здесь больше никого нет. Руки сжимают его крепче, и ему напоминают, что… нет. Он не одинок. Уже нет. Он узнал бы это надежное объятие где угодно, но это не может быть правдой.

Последний звук, который он слышит до того, как теряет сознание, – это голос полный мёда, тепла и обещаний: «Она ушла, Шерлок. Я не позволю ей больше причинить тебе боль. Я здесь».

_Джон._

_Его Джон._

* * *

6.

Шерлок знает, что спит. Сначала это сбивало с толку, потому что ошеломляющее счастье влияет и на то, как он чувствует себя сейчас, когда бодрствует.

Джон сидит на одеяле, улыбается и жестом предлагает Шерлоку присоединиться к нему. Шерлок улыбается в ответ и через секунду его окружает тепло. Тепло Джона. Его Джон.

Шерлок дышит им, и теперь дышать все легче и легче. Особенно, когда Джон обнимает его так, будто никогда не отпустит.

Только на этот раз он отпускает, и Шерлок смущенно нервничает, прежде чем видит, как Джон тянется рукой назад. Шерлок пытается вычислить, что Джон достанет, и вдруг глаза Шерлока наполняются слезами: через пелену он видит черную коробочку с очертаниями золотого кольца.

Джон смеется и нежно улыбается Шерлоку. Он разговаривает с ним, но Шерлок может только сморгнуть слезы и протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться к щеке Джона. Сейчас он чувствует себя сильным. Поэтому действует.

Шерлок всем телом бросается на Джона, целуя каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого может дотянуться. А потом они оба смеются, перекатываясь по одеялу и мягко пытаясь одержать верх друг над другом.

И только, когда Джон оседлал Шерлока, все еще сжимая красивую коробочку, они оба пытаются отдышаться. Джон спрашивает: «Ты выйдешь за меня?».

* * *

Проснувшись. Шерлок задыхается, распахивает глаза и быстро моргает от того, что у него щиплет в глазах.

«Шерлок? Что с тобой?» — неуверенно спрашивает Джон и садится, тряся головой в попытке разбудить себя; в его голосе ощущается беспокойство.

Шерлок просто смотрит на взволнованного Джона, когда выдыхает:

— Да.

— Что?

— Да, Джон. Я выйду за тебя.


End file.
